The Aces
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Eli is a part of The Aces, the most popular kids at Degrassi. When The Aces decide to have a little fun, will the dorky yet loveable Clare be burned? T in case.
1. Because they can

**I think this is silly and funny but you will also love it! SO please just read.**

Clare fumbled nervously with her locker combo.

She groaned angrily as it jammed, yet again.

It was the first day of sophomore year for Clare. By now she thought she would be relevantly popular, at least well liked. But she was still just a quiet and mousy brunette who mulled into the rest of the student body at Degrassi. She had acquaintances at best but no close friends. At the beginning of last year her lovably dorky BFF Alli had blossomed into a gorgeous flower that every boy now lusted after. Once she realized it, Alli switched Clare out like she was ratty old Converses for the popular kids who were more like glamorous Louis Vuitton peep-toes. Speaking of . . .

And then they walked by her, giggling amongst each other. _The Aces_, as they liked to be called.

A handsome yet overly confident boy named Drew Torres. Only a junior, he was QB 1 on the football team. His arm slung lazily around Alli who was trying not to make eye contact with Clare. So they were together? It didn't stop most every girl from scribbling his name on the bathroom stalls.

Then there was Fiona Coyne. A snobby over achiever who was rumored to be a lesbian because she was never seen with a boyfriend. But somehow that made her even edgier. Her 'I don't give a shit' attitude retracted the unapproachable aura emanating from her designer headbands and Tiffany earrings.

Jenna Middleton, nowadays only known by the moniker Princess due to her last name, oozed over something Bianca De Sousa held. The most incompatible of the bunch were the best of friends. Word was they shared everything, including K.C. Guthrie. He walked easily behind them. K.C. was the token Dumb Jock of the group, who for five seconds had shown a small interest in Clare in eighth grade.

But then there was the most abnormal of the group. He truly was separated from them all in everyway. He wasn't a perky blonde or an overly flirtatious brunette. No. He was dark and deviant. He wore black everything and it contrasted beautifully against his haunting jade eyes. He led the group, his signature smirk plastered across his lips, as though they were his dark angels. He flashed an unreadable look to her. Clare watched as he steered them through the halls, not even trying to pay attention as they knocked over books and shoved others into lockers. Four surrounding teachers didn't even budge.

Why do they all do this? Because they can.

**Uploaded 2 chaps today so please review then go to the next chapter!**


	2. The Company We Keep

Jenna leaned forward at the lunch table, her long perfume bottle necklace making a _clangk _as it hit the table. "So my brother isn't home tonight, we could have a party." She squealed. Eli bit into an apple. No one would ever come right out and say it but he was the one who made all final decisions.

"Will it just be us or more of the norms?" Eli sighed in a monotone. _The Aces _called everyone else _The Norms_. It was not a compliment at all to be a norm.

Bianca's eyes flickered with an unfriendly fire, "What about a dud party?"

"A what?" Fiona asked as she picked at her nails.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "A dud party! Whoever finds the biggest dork to bring to the party wins!"

Eli smirked, "That isn't a terrible idea. Maybe we do it in a week? Gives us all enough time to romance someone into a date over spring break." Everyone smiled and nodded. It was Friday and the week following was Spring Break.

"So what does the winner get?" K.C. asked, moving around his knit cap. Drew pulled out his wallet.

"Each of us puts twenty into a pool, whoever wins gets it all."

K.C. nodded viciously, "Whoa, that's like . . . uh . . . um . . . it's a lot!"

Eli rolled his eyes and Jenna whispered the correct number ($120) into K.C.'s ear lovingly. "How about terrible 80's horror movies at Princess's house tonight?" Bianca suggested. "Just us." Everyone agreed happily. The bell rang and the crew dispatched to go to their separate classes. On his way to English, Eli noticed Bianca already beginning to snag Wesley, who was getting a hard on just from Bianca breathing near him. "Well played." Eli whispered to himself.

Drew was lightly flirting with Imogen Moreno, the freaky exchange student that gave Eli the creeps. She was okay to look at but she was a complete psycho. One time, after a nosebleed in Chem. II, Eli saw her walking around with tampons in her nose.

Eli sat in the back of AP English trying to figure out who he could find. There was Emily Stemich, the tenth grader who needed her finger surgically removed from her nose. Let's not forget Kylie Archer who had glasses, braces, and wore overalls every day. Maybe Anna Creshnaugh who was obsessed with the occult? She always looked half dead.

But then there was a perfect sample before him. Clare Edwards, Jesus Freak. No friends, despite her teachers. Only real boyfriend dumped her for a trashy blonde who's house Eli, himself would arrive to later for movie night. Plus . . . well just look at her. She had straight, pulled back hair, coke bottle thick glasses and braces that had a small piece of fruit skin stuck to them. A cross that never left her neck hung with ease and she wore a prudish plaid skirt with a crisp white blouse. Perfect.

She fidgeted in her seat in front of him while Eli tapped on her shoulder. "Yes?" she said in a small voice, barely turning around.

"What are you reading?" Eli smiled, turning on his charm. Clare looked down at the book she was cradling.

"I-uh . . . Flowers in the Attic." She blushed slightly. Eli didn't know why but he wanted to lightly brush that cheek.

"That's one of my favorites." He wasn't totally lying. He did like the book. But it did surprise him that Clare Edwards would read such a book riffed with Language, Violence and incest.

Clare smirked, "Really?"

Eli nodded. "You seem dubious."

Clare shrugged, "Just thought someone like you wouldn't . . ."

"Someone like me?" Eli said.

Clare sighed, "You know what I mean." Eli rolled around the Freedent gum in his mouth. "Well maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. No pun intended." Clare laughed a little and turned around. Eli smiled in spite of himself. He kinda liked this girl.

Please **please please review!**


	3. Always have a backup plan!

**Thank you guys for the great reviews**

Eli held a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper Cherry and had seven different types of chips crammed under his right arm. He used his foot to kick-knock the door and soon K.C. was at the door. "My man!" he said excitedly, grabbing about four packs of chips and the twelve pack.

"I the last one?" Eli stepped in.

"Nah, Drew is going to be here any minute." K.C. huffed as he shut the door and locked it, shrugging the twelve pack onto his shoulder as both boys walked into the kitchen. Jenna was braiding Alli's hair while Bianca yelled in angry Spanish to someone on her phone, but then she hung up in a groan of anger.

"What movies you got?" Eli hefted himself onto Jenna's counter.

Jenna bit her lip and opened the Movie Gallery bag. "Uh, _Fright Night_, _Trick Or Treat_ . . . _Franken-Hooker_ . . ." everyone stifled a laugh, "_Lost Boys, Hell Night _and . . . oh, you boys will love this! _Slumber Party Massacre_!" K.C. and Eli high-fived and said, "Oh yeah!"

"You boys are pigs . . ." Fiona sighed, walking in from an unknown area of the house. The guys just smirked. "So while we're waiting for Drew, who's gotta dud?" Fiona smiled.

Jenna giggled, "I got Connor. At least I'm working on it." Eli furrowed his eyebrows as he saw a look flicker for a micro second across Alli's face. Was that . . . empathy? He'd almost seen it on K.C.'s face, too.

"I can beat that!" Bianca said triumphantly. "Wesley Betenkamp." Everyone clapped, impressed at her choice.

K.C. smiled, "Well I got Samantha Ryedel."

Everyone shuddered, thinking of the freshman with buck teeth, pit stains, and at least an extra seventy pounds on her.

"Dave Turner." Alli sighed.

"Spaz!" Fiona laughed.

"Well who'd you get?" Alli snapped.

Fiona leaned against the counter, "Adam."

Everyone froze. "You can't do that, Fi." Eli said.

"Why?" she asked.

Bianca gave her a 'really?' look. "Because that's Drew's brother . . . sister . . . broster."

"Stepbrother!" Fiona said.

"Not him . . ." Eli said. And it was final.

"Fine." Fiona mumbled.

Bianca turned to Eli, "Well who did _you _pick, Dr. Doom?"

Eli smiled, "Clare Edwards."

"Jesus Freak?" Fiona, Bianca, and Jenna all exclaimed at the same time. But on the faces of Alli and K.C., Eli saw that same look of pain.

_**Clare's House**_

As she walked down her street, Clare thought about Eli. She hadn't ever really had a conversation with him and today he had seemed so interested in her. But there had to be a reason. She's seen them, _The Aces_, pull stunts on the student body many other times. Clare began unlocking her door when suddenly it flung open. "Darcy!" Clare screamed, basically jumping onto her big sister's arms. "What are you doing here?" she syelled.

Darcy laughed, "I'm here for a few weeks on break from Africa!" Clare smiled, "It is so good to see you."

"Go get changed, C, I'm taking you too the mall."

"Really? Darc, you're the best!" She hugged her sister once more before running up stairs to her room.

Clare threw her backpack onto her daybed and rummaged through her closet, picking out a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. When she went to her bathroom too get her brush, she noticed a shoe lace wasn't tied on her converses. As she bent down, her glasses fell right off. Clare tried to grab them before they landed and shattered on the tile flooring, but failed. "Oh, no!" she moaned, looking at the remains.

Darcy ran up stairs, "Clare what's wrong?"

Clare bit her lip and pointed, "Look what happened!" Darcy looked down at the glasses.

"Didn't mom and dad get you contacts?" Darcy said, looking down the mess and beginning to carefully pick it up.

"But I don't know how to use them." Clare sighed, taking the pack out of the cabinet on her bathroom walls.

Darcy smiled and washed her hands. "I'll help you. Nothing is ruing our Mall Adventure."

Clare smiled, happy to have a sister like Darcy.

AN HOUR LATER

"Look at you, getting checked out by every guy in a three yard radius." Darcy nudged Clare.

"Yeah, right." Clare said, but still looked around, catching glances.

"I can honestly say, Clare, I never realized how blue your eyes were." Darcy said, a smile plastered on her face.

Clare smirked, "I almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror." Clare sighed honestly. They walked by several stores then came in front of a Regis. Katy Perry was on their featured Hair Book with a short, slightly curly 'do with side bangs. "Ooh, I love that hair 'do." Clare sighed, pointing at it with her finger even as she held a clothes bag. Darcy looked from the photo to Clare to the photo again.

"What?" Clare asked.

Darcy smirked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Clare's eyes widened. "No! Darcy!" Darcy laughed wildly, pulling Clare into the store before she had a chance to get away.

_**Jenna's house**_

Everyone laugh\screamed in Jenna's living room as Frankenhooker ripped the head off of an enemy pimp. "I think I'm going to puke!" Drew laughed as he watched the unrealistic torrents of blood gushing from the pimp's decapitated body. Alli smirked, "If you do, Imogen will probably do a voodoo chant over it and bring it to life."

Everyone giggled. Drew had confirmed that Imogen was well on her way to becoming his "dud date". "I still can't believe Eli is getting with Saint Clare." Drew kicked Eli's shoulder, who was sitting on the floor. "Even Eve couldn't resist the lure of the temptation." Eli said confidently. Suddenly everyone screamed when Frankenhooker stabbed the stripper to death with a scalpel from the Mad Scientist's lab table.

**The mall**

As Darcy pulled several twenties out of her wallet, Clare marveled at herself in the mirror. "I don't even . . . this is . . ." Darcy smiled at her sister as the cashier punched in some numbers.

"You look beautiful Clare." She smirked as Clare smiled back at her reflection.

"Will mom and dad freak?" Clare bit her lip.

Darcy shook her head, taking a receipt and a few coins, "They're going to love it."

Clare chewed on her lip and looked at the mirror again. Maybe . . . Eli would?

**Please tell me what you thought! REVIEW!**


	4. Tight

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and the patience!**

"Clare! You look beautiful!" Helen hugged her daughter tightly.

Clare smiled, "Well, I have Darcy to thank for this."

"You aren't even wearing glances! You're eyes . . . they're so blue, honey!" she smiled widely. Clare smirked smugly. "Thanks mom."

Clare and Darcy got in later than expected last night and their parents had been asleep when they arrived. Her parents were seeing her new look for the first time.

"Both my girls are women, now." Randall said sadly.

"Ahw, daddy!" Clare laughed, sitting down at the table and picking up a waffle with her fork.

"Oh, Clare, no breakfast for you. We have a dentist appointment in an hour." Helen sighed, taking the waffle off the fork and eating it herself.

Clare breathed in, "Great. Nothing like a imminent braces tightening to ruin your buzz." Clare got up and suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it . . ." she mumbled.

"Hello?" she said droopily.

"Clare?"

She recognized that voice. "Eli?" she said, surprised.

"Hey . . ." he said brightly.

Clare moved into another room. "How did you . . .?"

"Alli." He said, as if it should be obvious.

"Of course . . ." Clare rolled her eyes. "What's up?"  
>"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out . . ."<p>

Was he really asking her this? The Eli G. was asking out Clare Bear Edwards. "I-I can't."

"Why?" Eli asked immediately, his ego clearly being crushed by the fact a nobody wanted to skip out on a date with him.

"I'm getting my braces tightened." she said morosely, playing with the petal of a fake flower in their den.

"Ooh . . ." Eli sighed. ". . . That's hot."

Clare couldn't help but start laughing and she heard him on the other side.

"I'm guessing you're busy tomorrow?" he said.

Clare bit her lip, "Yeah, sorry. Really, I am, but we're heading to Santa Barbara tomorrow morning. Spring break is kinda flexible for someone with no friends." Had she really just said that? She could feel her cheeks redden, even though she was alone.

"Well then what am I?" he asked.

Clare thought about it. "I'm not sure."

"Ouch . . ." he sighed. Clare couldn't help but smile when she talked to him. "How about I bee your buddy? Even if I'm nothing else."

"Deal . . ." Clare smiled.

"Honey, hurry up!" her mother yelled.

She sighed, "I have to go, bye."

"By-" Clare clicked off the phone before he could finish. What was going on here?

Her mom suddenly ran into the living room, a dot of syrup still on her lip, "C'mon Clare . . ."

_Eli's Pov_

"She said no?" K.C. asked in utter disbelief. Eli nodded. He was beginning to type onto his computer. He found her facebook page and began scanning her info page. "What are you doing?" K.C. prodded.

"Reading her interests . . . whoa, she likes Dead Hand?" Who would have thought Ms. Purity Ring Edwards was into Emo Rock.

"Duh . . ." K.C. walked into the kitchen of Jenna's house as Eli continued to read.

"Her favorite author is Chuck Palahniuk, she writes Vampire fan fiction . . . " Eli read it all barely above a whisper. She was just like him. Well, mostly. No. She wasn't, she was just another loser. Right?

_Clare's Pov_

Clare glared outside of her window. The sun glittered across the many lakes herself and her mother passed on the way to the Dentist. "Dr. Sherman sounded happy when I booked the appointment, sweetie."

"So . . ." Clare mumbled.

"Hon . . ." Helen sighed. They pulled up to the gravelly dentist office. It was a white picket looking office. The walls were made out of shells and there was a stone pathway with a hand painted sign out front. It was like they thought it's peaceful, grandparent car domineer would make you forget they were going to mutilate your mouth.

Clare walked into the door, directly past the huge in-wall fish tank, to the front desk. Shelly, the receptionist smiled at her warmly. "Hey there Clare, you know the room."

Clare put on a fake tight smile and walked towards the office, her mother trailing behind. Doctor Sherman smiled kindly at her. "Clare, don't sit down!"

She looked cautiously at the examination table, "Why not?"

Dr. Sherman smiled, "Today's the day, Clare. Say goodbye to your braces."

Clare basically fell over and suddenly felt her moms arm around her shoulders, "Told you it was going to be good."

**Thanks guys, please review **


	5. Have You Seen Her

"And the donkey says . . . purple hat!" K.C. laughed through the conclusion of his joke with the rest of the boys as the girls made disgusted noises. Once again they all sat in the Mall, scoping out the no bodies and the wannabes.

"So does everyone have their duds secured?" Eli asked. Everyone nodded, even Fiona. "Who'd you pick, Fee?"

She rolled her eyes pissed over having to give up her shoe-in, Adam, for someone who wouldn't have an effect on Drew. "That guy with the curly hair . . . Stevie or something." She said blandly. She was talking about Steven Bradley, a freshman with acne and an under bite.

Eli quirked his eyebrows, "Not bad." He noticed the Hot Topic store and stood up, "I'm going to grab the new Dead Hand CD."

Bianca scoffed, "You don't already have it?"

Eli shrugged, "I lost it. See you guys in a bit."

Clare walked to class with a hushed silence around her. Everyone was taken back quickly by her surprising, and literally over night transformation. Darcy had even helped her do her make-up this morning. She was supposed to be on a flight to Santa Barbara, but it got cancelled because her grandmother got a bug. Now it was just going to be another week in Canada, minus school.

Clare walked around Hot Topic looking for a Dead Hand t-shirt. She'd snuck out of Lane Bryant while her mother looked through bras.

She spotted a familiar, black haired boy "Eli!" she smiled. He turned, looking for her but not seeing her. Till he noticed he was staring directly at her. He went pale and pink all at the same time.

"Clare?" he asked, extreme shock on his face. He took in every inch of her new look. Wavy, auburn locks. Beautiful blue eyes smiling at him through smoky, mascara trimmed lashes. Her porcelain teeth, without a panel of metal attached to them. She looked beautiful.

"Yeah . . ." she laughed nervously.

He composed himself enough to charmingly say, "New clothes?"

Clare smiled and folded her arms, "Ha ha. What do I look bad?" she asked. Why was she so self-conscious? She was beautiful. There was no way she didn't know that.

"No . . ." Eli breathed out. "You look . . . wow." He laughed. She bit her lip and walked past him into the class room. "Why aren't you in Santa Barbara?"

"Plans fell through." She shrugged, like a girl who was used to disappointment.

He nodded and finally remembered where they were, "You shop at Hot Topic?"

She smirked at him, "Please, if my parents knew they would freak. I have to practically hideaway anything I buy here. Do you know where they sell Dead Hand shirts?"

"You know Dead Hand?" Eli asked. He already knew this, but he had to act surprised.

"Yeah, they're my favorite. Just because I'm Christian doesn't mean I live under a cave."

Eli laughed lightly, "Well they're right behind you."

She turned to see a stack of shirts and CDs by the band. She grabbed a medium and smiled at Eli, "Thanks . . ." before paying for it and walking off before her parents noticed her absence.

Eli slapped down a twenty dollar bill on the table where his five friends sat. "I'm out." He sighed. Everyone looked at him. "What?" they asked in unison.

Eli pulled out a chair. "I'm out! Have you seen Clare?" they all shook their heads. "Well when you do you'll understand. Here's my twenty to put in the poll. And whoever wins wins, but I'm out."

"You aren't even going to bring her?" K.C. asked.

"Wouldn't even be worth it."

"Wouldn't it? Or do you just not want to hurt her?" Fiona asked. Everyone glanced at her, then to Eli.

"Do you like her?" Drew asked, shocked.

"No! I just don't like to kill unless I need food." Drew just shrugged, taking the twenty and dropping it into the poll bag. "Whatever man, twenty dollars more for whoever wins."

"Clare Diane Edwards!" her mother cried, "Where were you?"

"Sorry mom . . . I ran into Ali. We were just catching up a little."

"Oh . . . well don't run off like that honey! You scared the bejebus out of me."

Clare laughed lightly. Bejebus? Really? "Well I'm okay. Let's get something to eat."

Clare logged onto Facebook, seeing she had a new message from Eli.

**Eli Goldsworthy: Plans tonight?**

**Clare Diane: Persistent much?**

**Eli Goldsworthy: I have my priorities in check, that's all.**

**Clare Diane: Well, no I don't have plans. Why?**

**Eli Goldsworthy: Want to go to a Chuck Palahniuk reading?**

**Clare Diane: How did you even know I like C.P.?**

**Eli Goldsworthy: I had a hunch.**

Clare smirked, pausing before she wrote the next line.

**Clare Diane: I'd love too, what time?**

**Sorry that took months because it wasn't a chapter worth a month waiting for. But I really hope you didn't hate it!**


	6. She's Not There

"Okay so how did you even get these tickets?", Claire smiled at Eli as she stepped out of the cab. She had told her parents she wanted to spend time with Alli and they had allowed it, seeing as Santa Barbara was a bust.

Eli shot her his sideways smirk that, admittedly, always made her turn into a mini jell-o packet. "My dad scored the tickets. He cancelled out all incoming calls and was number #10." Claire laughed fully, taking her ticket. Eli smiled at her. She was so pretty. She had on a powder blue high wasted skirt, her new Dead Hand shirt tucked under it. "You cold?" Eli asked.

"Kinda. It may sound stupid, but 15 kilometers east is about 15 degrees warmer." Clare stiffened at the night air. Eli started to shrug out of his jacket. "No! No, Eli you don't have to-"

"Hey, I don't mind – warm natured." He smiled, handing her his worn leather jacket. It smelled like peppermints and something she couldn't place her finger on. "Better?" he asked. A large man in a black suit came out and announced that it was time for the reading.

Clare smiled, "Much . . ." she grabbed his hand and led him in, "buddy." Eli laughed as they stepped in. Three hours later, Claire and Eli exited last, garnering a signed copy of Fight Club each from Chuck and a picture with him. "You should keep it, you got us the tickets!"

"No you keep it", Eli pushed the picture towards her, "you can scan it or something and I'll get the copy." Clare looked down at the picture and smiled.

"I had a really fun time tonight, Eli."

Eli leaned against a lamp and smirked, "Better than Santa B?"

"Way better." Claire giggled. God, he loved her laugh.

"Eli!" a voice called. He looked over to Imogen waving erratically at them, drew close behind her with two coffees.

"Hi-I Imogen. What's up Drew?" Eli was impressed that Drew was already putting his plan into action. Eli would have been doing the same if he hadn't forfeited. It may have been wimpy but he would be damned if he didn't give whatever this was with Claire a chance.

Drew smiled at Eli then looked at the girl next to him. She looked familiar but foreign at the same time. "Eli, who is your girl? And are you single." He smiled at her, but patted Imogene's shoulder to assure her he was joking. Even though he wasn't completely.

Claire laughed even though Eli looked around cautiously – praying Drew wouldn't fuck this up. "Drew, this is Claire. Claire Edwards?" Eli smiled at Claire, "Drew here can be a space case." Drew was trying to form words.

"Wow, Claire . . . new haircut . . ." Drew laughed nervously, nudging Imogen. "C'mon, Gigi, we should leave the love birds." They left, walking towards the cinema.

Claire turned to Eli, "What is Drew Torres doing with Imogen Mor-psycho?"

"Um, he and Alli are in a fight and I think he's trying to make a point." Smooth, Goldsworthy.

"What is that going to prove?"

Eli squirmed. He really didn't want Claire to find out about this. "You know Drew can be self centered. He just wants to prove that he can get anyone if he wants. Even though Imogene isn't much of a challenge. I think it's also a slap in the face making her think that Imogen would be a close second to her. It's really insulting."

Claire scoffed, "Yeah, to Imogen! Eli your friends are really mean. I should know, I used to associate with them."

"Well, I'd rather have mean friends that no friends!" Eli stated. He didn't mean it in the way Claire took it. She pushed her picture towards Eli.

"Screw you, Eli." She stormed off, hand in air, signaling a taxi.

"Claire, wait!" Eli screamed. "I just meant that they can be mean but they are descent people. If you met the rest of them, you'd love them."

Claire folded her arms, "Don't you think they would be just a little bit shocked that their leader is dating Claire 'Jesus Freak' Edwards!" I mean Drew practically fell to pieces when he realized it was me! And after that spectacle with Imogen I'm starting to think this might not even be real. Or if it is, it's only because of my little makeover."

Eli came up to her side, placing his hand on her hip, "Claire, you are the kindest, most clever and all around spectacular person I've ever met. Does your hair look cute? Yes. Are your eyes more lively when those coke bottle glasses aren't in front of them. Honestly, yes. And is it easier to do this . . ." he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Claire's lips, "Without braces? Absolutely! But does it change how I've always felt about you? No. The only thing that has elevated my interest in you, truly, is the fact I've actually gotten to know you. Will you please believe me?"

He still had his fingers under her chin. Lightly, she smiled. They were leaning closer to each other's lips when a cab that had stopped by them moments ago blared loudly. The two looked at the driver, their fingers mindlessly intertwined, "You's two's gonna get in or what?" the pair laughed and Claire slowly moved away.

"I think we can call this a night. Ring me later, Mr. Goldsworthy." She smiled, stepping into the car, his jacket still wrapped around her. And for the first time of the night, Eli felt the chill. And it felt good.

**I know this filler kinda sucked but hey for a minute you were like 80 Claire almost figured it all out! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
